kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Finnian
Finnian (フィニアン, Finian), often called "Finny" or "Finni," is the gardener of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Finnian is a young boy with large, turquoise eyes and pale skin. He has short, messy, strawberry-blond hair clipped back with five red bobby pins—two on his right and three on his left. Finnian usually wears a plain top with red piping around the collar and plaid pants along with black knee-high boots. He typically sports a straw hat—he adores the hat because it was given to him by his young master, Ciel PhantomhiveKuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 25-26—around his neck to conceal a mark reading "S-012," which had been imprinted on him during his time as a test subject. Personality Like the other Phantomhive servants, Finnian has lots of respect and considerable fear for Sebastian Michaelis. He is also exceedingly loyal to Ciel Phantomhive, whom he views as his savior.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, page 7 Finnian is naïve and tends to burst into tears whenever he has done something disobedient or witnessed something immoral. According to Sebastian, he is an idiot with a bad memory.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 5, page 19 He is exceptionally strong to the point of being able to lift a marble pillar with ease''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 9, and he has to be very careful when doing work that utilizes his strength, for he might unintentionally break or damage something. Due to his past of constant imprisonment indoors as a test subject, he consequently loves being outdoors while working at the Phantomhive Manor and enjoys his work very much.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 History and Sebastian.]] Little is known about Finnian's past. He was "picked up" by Ciel Phantomhive and admitted to the Phantomhive household as the gardener. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, page 9 At first, his fear stopped him from going outside because it was hard for him to touch things without breaking them. Yet this fear gradually disappeared, and eventually he enjoyed being outdoors.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 8 Before becoming a servant for the Phantomhive family, Finnian was held in captivity, forced to watch the other test subjects get killed and kept indoors while frequently receiving numerous injections of an unknown substance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, page 7 His captors are responsible for the tattoo on the back of his neck and the injections, which are probably the reason for his superhuman strength. It is also revealed that he was not the only person that has been experimented on.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 3 While Finnian and the others were being held captive as experimental subjects, a sudden raid was conducted on this certain institution.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 1 The conductors decided to destroy all the files and the "results" pertaining to institution's seemingly illegal activities. In order to stay alive, Finnian killed the doctor who killed his fellow inmates and who was also about to kill him. He escaped the facility and was found by Ciel and Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, pages 3-5 Plot Black Butler Arc Finnian and the servants are all outside the mansion after lunch; impressed with Sebastian Michaelis as he effortlessly defeats a martial arts master.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 6-7 Sebastian asks him if he has finished weeding the garden. Since he has not yet done it, Sebastian orders him to get to work.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 1 Once they have gathered, Baldroy suggests that since a guest is coming, they will have a chance to get ahead of Sebastian. Mey-Rin and Finnian agree to his plan.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 11-12 However, he uses extra strength weed killer on the garden, and everything is ruined. Nevertheless, Sebastian orders them to follow his instructions exactly, and everything will be fixed. Working together with Baldroy, they are able to turn the ruined garden it into a zen-inspired Japanese garden. Sebastian says that they are able to fix any problem because they are Phantomhive servants. He orders them to remain vigilant until their guest leaves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 13-16 Finnian is next seen watching Baldroy fix the meat as per Sebastian's instructions. Once everything is prepared, Sebastian asks them all to remain calm at dinner tonight.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 17-18 He is watching behind the door when Mey-Rin spills the wine on the tablecloth and watches dumbfounded when Sebastian removes the tablecloth. Along with Baldroy, they quickly escort Mey-Rin away.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 25-32 Elizabeth Midford arrives at the mansion and makes everything "cute." Tanaka is turned into "Antoinette." When she does the same to Sebastian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian laugh. However, they are immediately silenced with one look from Sebastian. She wants to hold a dance party with even more extravagant costumes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, pages 9-14 Ciel agrees and everyone participates. However, when Elizabeth takes his ring, Ciel Phantomhive yells at her to give it back. Everyone is surprised at his tone. Once she breaks the ring, they are even more surprised to see him throw the shards out the window. Ciel announces that ring or no ring he is still the head of the Phantomhive household.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, pages 24-36 When Sebastian starts to play the violin, Ciel dances with Elizabeth. Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian are surprised that Sebastian can play the violin.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 3 Finnian dances with Tanaka; while Mey-Rin only has eyes for Sebastian and wants to dance with him, but Baldroy laughs quietly knowing that will not happen.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, page 36 All of them (Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka) are working together to catch rats in the manor. Finnian throws a statue at the rat. A shocked Baldroy asks if he was trying to kill them instead.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 1-6 Ciel walks through the hall towards his study and gets annoyed by their antics; hoping to find some peace and quiet. Sebastian immediately catches the mouse and tells them to stop playing around and get back to work.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 14-15 After the gun men's attack, Finnian and Baldroy come running to see what happened. Sebastian hands Baldroy the pie and tells them all to clean up. Before Baldroy can ask if "clean up" also includes the pie, Sebastian disappears.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 27-32 The three of them are agonizing over whether or not they can eat it. Seeing his grumpy mood, Mey-Rin offers Baldroy some milk, but he says he does not want any.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 10 In the end, Baldroy decides to eat it. He tells Mey-Rin to get tea, and Finnian to get the silverware. However, Finnian notices that all the silverware is missing.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 14 When Ciel returns, they rush out to greet him. They are worried that he is hurt, but Ciel assures them that he is not. They laugh then; claiming he must be having fun being so held up so high (Sebastian is carrying him in his arms).Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 45 Later on, they are seen reading the paper about how the Italian family merchants have been wiped out. They wonder who could have been so powerful to do such action. Sebastian immediately orders them to get back to work.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 48 Red Butler Arc One month after the Jack the Ripper incident, Francis and Elizabeth Midford pay a visit to Phantomhive Manor. As Finnian wanders around the garden after mowing the lawn, he notices that the roses of the Christmas season have already bloomed. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 9 Upon seeing this, he immediately reminds the rest of the servants about the special day. ''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 14, page 10 While Francis, Elizabeth, Ciel, and Sebastian go out to the forest; Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian prepare a surprise birthday party for Ciel, which include baking their own cake and using flowers that they took from the garden to decorate the manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 38 They manage to prepare something for him although Ciel is shocked to see them in a horrible state. On his 13th birthday, Aunt Francis also asks the servants, no matter how awkward they are, to continue to take care of Ciel and Elizabeth. Within a short time, Finnian tells Ciel it's snowing; completing Ciel's birthday.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, pages 37-42 Indian Butler Arc Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka go to the London townhouse with Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel has to investigate the Anglo-Indian attacks, and Sebastian does not trust the three of them. He fears that they will burn the manor down without him available to watch over them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, pages 32-33 When Agni and Soma Asman Kadar come to stay with Ciel, Agni is given the task of cooking dinner, much to Baldroy's initial dismay.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 17 Finnian goes to the kitchen because he smells something good, and Agni asks if he would like to help. Finnian initially says that Sebastian would not allow him to because he is too strong, but Agni gives him the task of mashing potatoes something that plays to his strength. Eager to be allowed to help, Finnian completes the task easily.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, pages 19-20 When Ciel decides that Sebastian will represent his company at the Curry Fair, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian aid Soma in taste-testing curries.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 20, pages 16-17 They are also seen at the competition, presumably as a treat from Ciel,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 4 and praise Sebastian for his win afterward.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 48 The following day, when they learn that the Scotland Yard will be paying them a visit, Sebastian orders Finnian to brush the snow from the trees to make the yard look better.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, Page 6 When he can't easily get the snow off the top of the tree, he hits it and accidentally knocks it down. Agni, who is quite tall, raises Finnian on his shoulders and teaches him to be nice to all living things, including plants.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, pages 8-9 Circus Arc When the first-string circus members (excluding Snake, Joker, and Doll) attack Phantomhive Manor, Finnian, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin take on the offensive after Jumbo's assault on Finnian. Jumbo runs into a just-awoken Finnian, who tells him to come back later.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, page 31 Jumbo hits him in the head and leaves, thinking that he has killed him. However, Finnian stands up and smashes Jumbo into the wall.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, pages 34-37 Jumbo is left alive long enough to yell to Peter and Wendy to escape, but Finnian smashes his head for the second time, killing him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 Page 3 Peter and Wendy then attack Finnian using whip-like weapons. They made a hole in his hat, and he throws heavy items at them in return. He yells at them that they shouldn't have damaged the hat that Ciel gave them. He then states that he loves this place, and he will do anything to protect it. The two then decide to string a wire between them and slice Finnian in half.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 5-8 Before they can do so, an unseen sniper (who is revealed to be Mey-Rin), shoots and kills Wendy with a single bullet to the head. Peter then abandons pursuing Finnian to take out Mey-Rin.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 9-11 Inside the manor, Finnian goes to Baldroy's aid and lifts heavy statues to throw at Beast and Dagger.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 Page 27 They flee, and eventually end up in the basement. Baldroy takes out Dagger with a machine gun, which also shoots loads of flour into the air in the process. Finnian goes to help Baldroy again, creating a hole in the wall, and he helps Baldroy out of the kitchen.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 Page 36-38 He then watches as Baldroy throws a lit match into the kitchen, creating a massive explosion that kills Beast. Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy are reprimanded for destroying much of the mansion in eliminating the first-string circus members. They are set to work cleaning up the mess. When Nina Hopkins arrives, Baldroy and Finnian go to greet her, but are blatantly ignored, much to Baldroy's annoyance. Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Charles Phipps and Charles Grey arrive at Phantomhive Manor to deliver a message. On the way out, they pass by Finnian. Phipps comments that "this side is still too easy" and appears to attack Finnian. However, it is shown that he merely wanted to fix Finnian's hat, which he did by sewing a flower over the hole. This surprises Grey; it leaves him wondering if Phipps always carries a needle while Finnian waves goodbye and profusely thanks Phipps.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, page 23 Later, Ciel throws a party, as a result of the Charles' visit, and Finnian is partially responsible for the preparations for and cleaning up the party, along with the other servants.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 5 When Georg von Siemens is found dead, Finnian helps Baldroy move the body to the cellar. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 40, page 5 When asked for their alibis, the servants say that they were cleaning together. When Ciel is accused of being the murderer, Finnian tries to defend his master, stating that Ciel would never do such a thing. Ciel commands him to stop. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 40, page 16-19 While sleeping after the party, Sebastian wakes Finnian up. He then tells Finnian to care for the fireplaces first thing in the morning. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41, page 6Finnian is the first to find Sebastian dead the next morning. He and Mey-Rin try to console Ciel although he is also crying; Finnian even gives Ciel his coat. When the other guests begin discussing how Sebastian was killed, he yells at them to stop saying such insensitive things in front of Ciel. Tanaka, whom Ciel appoints as his new temporary butler, gives the servants their jobs and sends them on their way.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42, page 10-14 The following morning when Patrick Phelps is missing, everyone tries to get into the room he was staying in, but it is locked. Finnian is about to break the door down, but Charles Grey beats him to it, using a sharp sword to cut the door into pieces. Later, Arthur Conan Doyle tries to put the three deaths in order. The servants state that Sebastian talked to them all the night of his murder, and this proves he was the last to be killed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43, page 6-10 Ciel is asked to lead a group to see if Sebastian had the key to Ciel's room, but he asks Finnian and Baldroy to guide them to the bottom floor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, page 4 Finnian becomes distressed when Arthur and Ciel begin searching Sebastian's body in the cellar. He then yells at Arthur, but is reprimanded by Ciel, who tells Finnian that if he is willing to having such a meaningless conversation, he should exclude himself from solving the case.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, pages 6-9 The group then goes to search Sebastian's bedroom. They search through the entire room, but cannot find the key. Instead of the key, they discover a multitude of cats in Sebastian's wardrobe.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, pages 10-16 The key is still not found after all the luggage is checked, and Lau comments that Sebastian might have thrown it out the window.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, page 21 Finnian volunteers to search for it outside, and Mey-Rin decides to do the same. Ciel tries to stop them, but he exclaims that he wants to solve the case and runs outside with Mey-Rin. Baldroy follows them to try to get them back inside, but they refuse.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, pages 22-24 Finnian reminds them that everything they have is because of Sebastian and Ciel and begins to cry.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, pages 25-29 Baldroy reminds them of their job to protect the manor and Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, pages 30-32 Tanaka then offers them an umbrella and tells them that they do not have enough food. They all go to the kitchen and begin planning how to deal with the lack of food.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, pages 33-34 Upon the discovery of Jeremy Rathbone, the servants capture and tie him up. They bring him to Ciel while Finnian searches Jeremy's pocket for a ticket which proves Jeremy's innocence.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 45, pages 3-11 When Jeremy is freed, he asks that the bodies should be placed in separate rooms, which the servants were left to do.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 45, pages 16-17 Finnian says he thinks they can trust Jeremy, but Baldroy and Mey-Rin tell him that putting too much trust in others will only get his feelings hurt.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 45, page 18 Later, the servants are trying to figure out what to serve for dinner since they are out of provisions.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 46, page 20 Jeremy comes in, and he helps them prepare dinner out of the few ingredients and herbs they have.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 46, pages 22-23 After supper, the servants watch as everyone compliments the food.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 46, page 27 When everyone is waiting to see who Patrick's killer was, the servants all stand around Ciel with makeshift weapons to protect him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 47, page 4 After Jeremy reveals who the killer is, Finnian brings up Irene Diaz's mysterious "dark red liquid." Mey-Rin and Grimsby Keane yell at him, but Jeremy explains anyway. His explanation of a type of leaf, which Finnian recognizes as 'red parrilla', leaves the servants relieved.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 47, pages 27-29 At Sebastian's funeral, Finnian takes part as one of the pallbearers. The funeral attendees begin to head back to the mansion after Sebastian has been buried, but before leaving, Finnian notices something: the bell next to the base of the headstone begins to ring, even though there is no wind. He then begins digging Sebastian's grave, and the others follow him. When Sebastian is completely unearthed, and they find that he is still alive, the crying servants and Elizabeth jump on and hug him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, pages 28-31 Luxury Liner Arc Sebastian informs the servants that there will be a new servant.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 4 Snake's snakes then enter the room and cause Baldroy to hide behind Finnian.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 5 Finnian allows one to crawl around him and calls it "friendly." Snake begins naming all of his snakes, while Finnian begins talking to the snake crawling on him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, pages 6-7 Later, he is showing Snake around when Elizabeth shows up.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 14 Finnian goes with to see Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake off as they board the Campania. Sebastian leaves them with the order to do their jobs properly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, pages 20-25 A month after the unprecedented accident of the ship Campania, Elizabeth and her brother Edward celebrate Easter at Phantomhive Manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, pages 4 Elizabeth decides to do a traditional game of egg hunting.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 8 Upon Charles Grey and Charles Phipps' arrival, Sebastian applies small changes on the egg hunt's mechanics by adding a few deviations from the game of egg tapping. This leads to Finnian being paired up Snake .Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 13-14 Finnian starts looking for eggs with Snake's (and his snakes') guidance, at one point leaving his partner behind.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 18 He then comes back with a bunch of eggs and a 'burned up' because one of the eggs blew up in his face. Yet, he finds Snake dizzy and lying on the ground with his snakes, and all of their eggs are already broken. This then disqualifies them from the game.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 22 Public School Arc Ciel enters Weston College and eventually, gets to participate in the prestigious dormitory Cricket Tournament.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 74, page 21 Finnian, together with Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, and Elizabeth watch Sapphire Owl's game against Scarlet Fox . Finnian asks Baldroy why members of Blue House get out so fast.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 76, page 9 Baldroy explains the situation and the game's mechanics and rules, which makes Finnian conclude that the game is going to be a complete disaster.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 76, pages 10-13 Baldroy mentions he made a special meat pie for lunch. However, Finnian and Mey-Rin find it so troubling because it might lead to Elizabeth getting poisoned. They fear that Edward would conclude that their master is scheming against the Midfords.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 76, page 14 When lunch comes, the pie Baldroy made mysteriously disappears which relieves Finnian's and Mey-Rin's worries.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 77, page 1 Finnian, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Tanaka later witness the birth of the second "Miracle of the Sapphires" as Blue House wins the tournament.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 80 They are also seen at the boat parade and celebrating the victory afterwards.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 81, pages 13-14 They all welcome Ciel and Sebastian back home after the pair returns from boarding school. Baldroy explains that Old Man Sam's fence broke and all the sheep escaped.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 38 Mey-Rin tells one of the sheep not to eat her dress. Finnian and Snake chase after the sheep as well. Ciel suddenly laughs and tells Sebastian to handle the situation. Sebastian in the morning supervises the entire household's chores.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 2 Then Finnian, Snake, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin accompany Ciel and Sebastian to London. Mey-Rin and Finnian marvel at a large clock, and Baldroy explains that it's Big Ben.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 12 Ciel takes all of them with him as he goes through different stores. Finnian wants a straw hat as cool as Big Ben; Sebastian pats his head and tells the haberdasher to just give him a normal one.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 15 Finally, they are at a store where the latest Funtom perfume is being sold.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 24 A scream suddenly shatters the air, and Sebastian leaves Ciel in Baldroy's care. Later, a crowd of people rushes to buy the perfume, surprising everyone.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 35 Emerald Witch Arc All five members of the household accompany Ciel and Sebastian to Germany. Standing in the village square, Baldroy complains that his butt hurts since they've been sitting for so long. Shocked, Mey-Rin replies that he's being indecent. Finnian is overheard speaking German by Snake who questions him about it. Finnian replies that he can speak a little.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 7 Sebastian instructs them to load the luggage in the second carriage. Then they all proceed into the Werewolves' Forest. The group suddenly sees a village in the forest, and everyone disembarks from the carriages.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 13 Baldroy and Finnian both call out to see if anyone's there. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 15 They are all then unexpectedly surrounded by angry villages who are waving their pitchforks at the group. Finnian, using his ability to speak German, tries to reassure the villages that they are not "rats."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 17 Once the situation is resolved, they head with Sieglinde Sullivan to Emerald Castle. When they arrive at the manor, everyone is amazed at its magnificence. Finnian wants to touch some flowers that he's never seen before, but Sieglinde immediately stops him, stating that the flowers are poisonous.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 13-14 Inside, Sieglinde tells Wolfram Gelzer to show the servants to their quarters.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 16 Later, although they all offer to help, Sebastian tells them to rest after their long journey. During the night, Ciel and Sebastian attempt to investigate the forest clandestinely, but are poisoned by the miasma.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 102, page 36 When Ciel regains consciousness, Finnian is holding his hand, and Snake is by his bedside.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, page 19 Sebastian reaches his hand out to Ciel when Ciel unexpectedly knocks it away.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, page 21 Ciel then grabs hold of Finnian, surprising everyone. The Young Master then exclaimed "Ciel doesn't want pain anymore"; which confuses the servants even more. When Sebastian tries to extend his hand to Ciel again, Tanaka stops him. Ciel suddenly starts screaming about the lights being too dim. Finnian, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Sebastian and Tanaka hypothesize that their Master's eyesight may have been affected by the attack as well. In the morning, Sebastian greets all of the servants.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 6 After he tells everyone what to do, Sebastian sighs and tells Finnian to take care of Ciel. Finnian is about to happily agree; yet, he shrieks when he understands what Sebastian has asked him to do. Sebastian tells him to feed Ciel some food; if he doesn't have any appetite, he can give him some warm milk with honey.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 19 Finnian then proceeds to care for Ciel. When Ciel refuses to eat, Finnian offers him milk with honey. However, he blows too hard on the warm milk (at the speed of 50m/s). The milk splashes all over Ciel. Finnian immediately wipes the milk from his master's face.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 24-28 He then suggests that Ciel should go outside with him to get some fresh air, but Ciel declines because he feels that going outside will be scary. Determined, Finnian responds that on the day Ciel gave him a name, he decided to protect him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 27 Ciel softly answers he's not worth protecting. Ciel starts crying; seeing his tears, Finnian also starts crying. Finnian then recalls his past of the life-threatening events that took place at the lab from whence he came.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, pages 1-7 Presently, Finnian tells Ciel that he and Sebastian made him into who he is now.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 8 Ciel tells him he doesn't want Sebastian here, upsetting Finnian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 9 Later on, Sebastian brings Sieglinde to see Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 11 Finnian happily points out that she is speaking English now. Sebastian quietly tells him to clear the dishes and leave. Sieglinde proceeds to change Ciel's bandages.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 12 Sieglinde then addresses the rest of the Phantomhive household. She tells them that Ciel's eyes are fine; the condition was mostly psychological.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 17 All of them are extremely relieved. Baldroy immediately suggests that they head back to the manor so Ciel can get some real rest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 18 Mey-Rin states she knows he just wants to cook him some meat. Finnian wants to make snacks, and Snake wants to make scones-all for Ciel. Sebastian sighs and asks them not to increase the workload. After Sebastian receives John Brown's letter, he heads to Ciel's room. There he asks Finnian to leave for a while. Although Finnian resists with all his strength, he is unable to stop Sebastian. After Sebastian throws him out of the room, Finnian is shocked that Sebastian didn't even flinch under his full strength.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, page 13-16 The servants are all reunited after Ciel recovers. Sebastian opens the door, and all of them tumble into the room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 23 Sebastian remarks that they're really rude for listening at their master's door. Finnian lunges towards Ciel, but Sebastian stops him. Ciel smiles and offers him his hand instead; crying with relief and happiness, Finnian takes it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 25 All of them, Sebastian included, line up by Ciel's bedside. Ciel apologizes for causing the servants stress and concern as a result of his carelessness. He asks them to forgive him. Although they are surprised, he adds determinedly that they will never see him in such a sorry state again. He finally asks that they continue to serve him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, pages 26-30 They all respond with "Yes, My Lord." After a few minutes of the servants' light banter, Ciel also makes another request—he wants them to forget how he was until now. Mey-Rin deduces that Ciel also recalls his off-the-charts behavior.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 29 Ciel adds that he didn't want to behave like that. Baldroy concludes that Ciel reacted the same way as soldiers. On the battlefield, when they are wounded for the first time, they panic.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 30 Sebastian wonders if the attack's aim was purely psychological. When Ciel asks him to explain, Sebastian relates the news about the Queen's letter. He also had the components of the antidote analyzed. When Ciel reads the Queen's letter, everything starts to fall into place. However, he's incredibly annoyed with the Queen's final request—she wants the "little green witch to come to tea."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 31 Ciel knows this request won't be easy to accomplish. Sebastian adds that even the Queen's selfishness is incomparable to Ciel's.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, page 8 Finally, Ciel tells the entire household to make preparations to leave—further instructions will come later. The entire Phantomhive household is hiding and waiting in the forest. Mey-Rin whispers that it's starting to get noisy. A flare suddenly lights up the night sky. Baldroy yells that 'it's about time'.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 19 He adds that their boss is calling them, and they all head out. In the forest, the household is trying to find Ciel. Snake states Goethe smells Smile 'over there'.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, page 25 Mey-Rin takes off her glasses, confirming that it is Ciel. When they reach him, he states their retreat plan starts now. They split into two groups and escape.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, page 24 Snake tells Baldroy he can feel them coming. Baldroy asks how he can tell—Snake responds through Arthur that his snakes can feel vibrations with their skin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 4 At this point, Finnian, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin split up from the others. Finnian rapidly runs while carrying Sieglinde. Remembering the day Ciel and Sebastian explained his new name to him, he switches to lightning speed, unleasing 'Subject 12's power'.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 24 Although the "villagers" keep firing at them, Finnian escapes by jumping off the cliff.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 27 Nonetheless, they reach the edge of the cliff and keep firing. Suddenly, Mey-Rin takes out them one at a time, and the rest retreat. She suddenly notices movement; a female officer, Grete Hilbard, appears in front of Finnian, claiming men are useless. Mey-Rin yells at Finnian to run. When Grete fires, Tanaka suddenly appears and uses his sword to cut through the bullets. He tells Finnian to go on ahead; as the Phantomhive servants, they will carry out any order their master gives them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, pages 31-32 In the underground room, Diedrich orders Baldroy and Snake to put coal in the furnace of the train. Finnian, carrying Sieglinde and "small" Tanaka, also arrives alongside Mey-Rin. Snake receives Keats, who showed the group the way. Baldroy tells Snake and Mey-Rin to check the oil; he also tells Finnian to open the gate. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 13-20 Once the train starts, Baldroy tells Finnian to get on.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, page 21 Suddenly, Wolfram arrives. The group panics when they think that he's going to attack them. However, he shoots a soldier who was going to attack Sieglinde. At the same time, Wolfram is shot by the female German officer, Hilde Dickhaut, who yells that he betrayed them. She next aims for the group. Before she can kill them, Sebastian and Ciel arrive just in time to save them. Plunging his knife into her throat, Sebastian states that 'some food escaped from the oven'.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, page 32 The entire group then arrives at Diedrich's castle; Finnian is carrying Wolfram.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, page 13 Finnian, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin marvel about how big the house is. However, Heinrich says this castle, Weizsäcker, is small compared to the other castles. Ciel looks at Diedrich and comments that he's a rich boy. The wounded are all treated; Mey-Rin and Tanaka offer to help since they are not injured. Wolfram and Sieglinde are disguised on their journey to England.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107, page 2 Before Ciel leaves, Diedrich tells him to be careful. When the group arrives in London, Sebastian asks Wolfram to refrain from speaking in German because it will draw unwanted attention. The servants leave Sebastian, Ciel, Wolfram, and Sieglinde and proceed to the mansion. When the group returns, the servants all greet them. The entire day passes in light fun along with Agni, Soma, and Elizabeth. Blue Cult Arc At Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian gathers Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Snake, and Tanaka, and gives each of them instructions, save Tanaka, who is told to remain as is, for the upcoming Halloween celebration. Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka share details on the American, Chinese, and Japanese Halloween traditions, respectively, which inspires Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 120, pages 11-14 On Halloween, Finnian and the other servants, dressed in costumes, greet Ciel, when the latter arrives. Finnian then mingles with the tenants of Phantomhive land, whom the celebration, which features a combination of various Halloweens from around the world, is primarily dedicated to.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 120, pages 14-18 Later, Finnian and the others set lanterns afloat into a river to end the night.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 120, pages 22-24 At Phantomhive Manor, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Snake greet who they recognize as Ciel, while Finnian has reservations.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 15-16 Sometime later, Ciel and Sebastian enter the manor, where the servants greet Ciel. Ciel is confused when Baldroy asks him why he went out "again" in the rain.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 25-27 At that moment, "Ciel Phantomhive" descends the stairs, to their collective shock. He scolds a dismayed Ciel for getting drenched, and assures him that he will never leave his side again, and that he has come home. When Finnian states that it is impossible for there to be two Ciels, "Ciel" asserts that he is real. Finnian, shocked, adds that he knew something was wrong when "Ciel" came home, and calls him an impostor. Amused, "Ciel" declares that the head of the Phantomhive house, Ciel Phantomhive, is actually he.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 27-38 To Finnian's and the other servants' disbelief, Sebastian confirms that "Ciel" is the real Ciel Phantomhive. Tanaka soon confirms the same thing and tells them that, fifteen years ago, Rachel Phantomhive gave birth to twins. Pressured by "Ciel" to explain why he deceived them, Ciel calls himself "Ciel's" spare.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 130, pages 4-20 Distressed and appalled, Finnian listens to the conversation between Ciel, Sebastian, "Ciel," and Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 140, page 12 Quotes * (To Agni, who tells him to handle the trees with care) "With care, huh? That isn't something I would have understood before coming here, but now it makes perfect sense!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, pages 09 * (To Agni) "Before, I didn't get to go outside like this all the time, so now every day's a lot of fun! I can come in contact with trees and insects . . . and people too. But, at first, I was frightened. It's really hard for me to touch something without breaking it."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, pages 09-10 * "The young master doesn't give me injections every single day like those other people did. Young master doesn't make my friends and I kill each other. Nor does he keep me locked up. I love this place. And that's why I made up my mind. I'm going to protect this place."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 7-8 * "If not for Mister Sebastian, we would never have been able to come here to the manor. I'd never have been able to go outside or . . . feel the rain on my skin like this. No home to return to. No friends. No freedom. Every last thing . . . was given to us by the young master and Mister Sebastian."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, pages 25-27 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! I couldn't do anything but destroy. But you taught me how to grow! You made me from #12 into Finnian."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, pages 8-9 * "Faster than a hare or a bullet. I'll run through this forest faster than anyone. Because I'm . . . Finnian!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, pages 25-26 Trivia General= * He appears to be able to speak a little bit of German.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 87, page 7 * Finnian's favorite food is Omurice, because Sebastian always decorates it with a little flag.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 142 He also likes donuts and deep-fried food, especially deep-fried buns. * Sebastian is the one who taught him how to read.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, page 31 * When attempting to join the circus, Ciel uses Finnian's name as his cover, but Ciel states that his occupation is a former pageboy instead of a gardener.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, page 29 Etymology * Ciel is the one who gave Finnian his name. He based it off of Fenian Cycle, which is a composition of tales and ballads centering on the deeds of the legendary Finn MacCumhaill and his war band, the Fianna Éireann. It is part of a series on Celtic mythology.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 27 Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Finnian is the tenth most popular character in the series, with 193 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * In the two times that the number on Finnian's neck are shown, they are different. Initially, it says "S-012,"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 6 but the second time it is portrayed, it reads "S-12."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 26 |-| Anime= * When Ciel and Sebastian first encountered Finnian, Finnian was bald. However, in the first season, Finnian was shown with hair.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 References }} Navigation de:Finnian pl:Finnian ru:Финниан es:Finnian fr:Finnian pt-br:Finnian it:Finnian Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Black Butler Arc Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Red Butler Arc Category:Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Male characters